


Rays of Sunshine

by TheWiseOldCrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWiseOldCrow/pseuds/TheWiseOldCrow
Summary: A story about Draco Malfoy after the War
Kudos: 7





	Rays of Sunshine

Life isn't about finding yourself. It's about creating yourself - George Bernard Shaw

Narcissa Malfoy was getting old and tired. You could see it in the way she rarely left her room, and the way her hands had gotten shaky, causing her to almost spill her afternoon tea. 

An old woman such as Narcissa Malfoy ought to stay inside and rest. She was definitely in no condition to take care of a garden. But someone had to do it, of course. 

Might as well be her loving son, Draco Malfoy. 

That's what she had said. Draco had been hesitant at first. He didn't know anything about taking care of a garden. He doubted he could name all the plants growing there. 

But Narcissa liked the garden, so she kept insisting. And really, how could Draco say no to her?

That's how he found himself in the garden of the Malfoy Manor on a hot and sunny day, wearing a worn-out t-shirt and a pair of muggle jeans. (Draco hadn't wanted to admit it at first, but he actually quite liked muggle clothes) 

He looked at the gardening book his mother had gotten him. On the cover was a smiling woman, in the middle of a lush and beautiful garden. Draco looked around. The garden he was standing in was hardly the same. 

Most of the plants had died. Now they just looked ugly. As Draco looked at the big and messy garden, he considered giving up. How could he ever make something like this beautiful? But then he thought of his mother. This would make her happy. And Draco wanted to make her happy. 

So he got to work. 

Draco worked and worked. Everyday, he would spend hours in the garden. Slowly, plants started to grow. Butterflies would appear. Draco realized he cared about the garden. 

When his mother came outside one day and gasped with happiness, Draco felt something in his chest. 

For the first time in a very long time, Draco Malfoy felt proud. 

The garden still didn't look like the garden in the book, but that was okay. 

Draco started doing other things too. He learned how to bake. When his mother's birthday rolled around, Draco made chocolate cake. Her favourite. 

"I'm so proud of you," Narcissa told her son. 

Draco didn't remember when he'd last heard those words. 

After a while, he started leaving the house. But he didn't spend time in the wizarding world. Instead he went somewhere where nobody knew him. Somewhere where he wasn't ex-death eater Draco Malfoy. Where he was just Drake. 

Muggle London. At first it was frightening. It was a completely new and different world.

But he started finding friends. 

Anna. She was a short girl, with pink hair and a girlfriend. 

Draco loved her because of how much his father would've hated her. 

And Henry. Draco wanted to kiss Henry. He did kiss Henry. 

But Henry didn't want to kiss Draco. 

Whatever. He didn't care. He didn't care at all. 

Draco stopped taking care of the garden. He stopped baking. He stopped going outside. 

Narcissa Malfoy might've been old, but she was still clever. She knew when something was wrong with her son. That's why she one summer evening knocked on his door. And like mothers usually do she didn't wait for a response before entering. 

She found Draco laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. She carefully sat down next to him. 

"Mother" 

"Draco" 

The room fell into silence. Neither of them knew what to say. 

"You don't go outside anymore," Narcissa finally said. 

"What's the point if I just keep screwing up?" 

"No matter how much you screw up, I'm here. I'm your mother, and I love you and I'm worried" 

Draco had never been good at hiding his emotions; even now he couldn't stop the tears from swelling up in his eyes. 

"Oh, Draco," Narcissa whispered. 

"There was someone I really liked," Draco confessed. 

"And he didn't like you back?" 

Draco turned to his mother in surprise. 

"How did you know?" 

Narcissa gave him a small smile. 

"Mother's intuition" 

"And you're not mad?" 

Narcissa shook her head. 

"There's nothing to be upset about. Except the terrible state of the garden" 

And so, the next day, Draco once again stood in the garden with his book. It was cloudy, but a few rays of sunshine still shone through. They always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you wanna chat my tumblr is @spicy-vegan-nugget


End file.
